


Infectious

by mother_hearted



Category: Eternal Poison
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iryth's smile twitches upwards in the pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infectious

**Author's Note:**

> written for kink bingo 2011: tickling.

He finds her huddled off the side of the path, nothing but a small bundle of flesh and bones. It doesn't seem real that she's alive even when her chest rises up and down beneath his hand. It doesn't take much more than a thought and she's gathered in his arms, carried from the foggy air back to the town he recently departed.

He feeds her that night, small pieces and sips of water for hours, her throat too small and tight he learned when she first choked. He finds himself feeding her the next night and the next, long after the band of sell-swords who arrived with him leave, laughing at how he wastes his time.

It does take time, time and coin but it isn't a waste. In the tiniest voice he's ever heard he learns her name is Nena and she has no home to go to. He doesn't help himself and he laughs, too long and hard _neither do i_ and he feeds her the next night.

He never imagined he would become a father and he has no rulebook to follow, his own father nothing but a shadow of a memory from long ago. His attempts are laughable and they all laugh at him, the townsfolk and mercenaries who pass by, who know the name _Komori_ and don't expect to see what they find. He laughs with them while Nena stays small and frail but no longer sickly and it's proof that he's trying, that he at least knows how to feed a child and provide her with shelter.

His Nena doesn't smile often, eyes quiet and hidden behind her veil of brown hair thats sheen is just starting to return. He learns why accidentally, coming back to the inn bandaged well up both his arms and it wasn't man that did that, the possibility too slim in Besek and she screams _evil evil majin_ and _i hate majin_ until she's sobbing, hiccuping loudly. The pain in his arms flares when he wraps them around her, pressing her head to his chest but he doesn't regret it when the outburst is over. She shakes like a leaf the rest of the night and he knows they'll have to do something about this. 

He doesn't know why exactly she hates them, if they killed her parents, kidnapped her, or her parents exchanged her as part of a deal for safety. She never says but the next time he gets ready to go out to fight he takes her to the uzaporium with him and she receives her first lesson in how to protect herself.

Nena is still quiet but her eyes appear lighter whenever she holds the tome in her hands.

She doesn't grow much taller but it pleases him to see the fat build on her body, filling out curves and when she is healthy, she is beautiful and what father wouldn't recognize his daughter's beauty?

When she was younger he was worried his attentiveness would be too suffocating but she had never complained and the habit has remained the same. He brushes her hair in the morning and zips the back of her dresses, they take meals together, and he bathes her -- Iryth's smile twitches upwards in the pub when Nena tells her _isn't your daddy sweet_ and passes her their drinks.

They sleep together, Nena curled like a ball under the blankets until one night it's too too cold. For all of Twilight's Rest furnishings, comfort is an illusion at best, and complaints will get you nowhere ( _you want to be_ ). He feels her snuggle up close to his side in a bed already too small, only made bearable by her own smallness. _m'cold_ she whispers and _i know_ his arms go around her, pressing her closer and she sighs _your hands are warm daddy_ and he smiles. 

His hands are rough and large with callouses older than her and he runs them down her sides, over the soft curve of her hip and down her curled up legs. He repeats the motion, the room quiet until she presses her face to his neck _more please_ and he shifts, hands running down her back. They sweep down the back of her thighs and dip under her night gown, her bare skin soft and chilled. She trembles when he trails his hands back up, then giggles when he presses and rubs between her shoulder blades. The little chirps and giggles don't stop, soft tremor of her body under his hands when he sweeps back around to her chest, palming her soft breasts and belly. Little puffs of air hit the skin of his neck and she's always been ticklish and he doesn't relent, teasing her hip and the insides of her thighs. Her laugh is infectious and it grows louder, only muffled by his neck and he doesn't stop, thumb running back and forth tenderly.

_daddy daddy_

She laughs, a sound too sweet for his ears and he shushes her, it's too late for too much noise, they don't want to wake anyone else up and she laughs again into his neck, softer this time. Her body feels so warm under his hands, body still trembling from her nerves being tickled and his fingers slip up higher, the flesh between her legs hotter than his own hands and he teases her there too, hears her hiccup and laugh and gasp until he pulls his fingers away hot and wet. 

He kisses her forehead and she pants as her eyes fall shut. They have an early morning in a new stratum tomorrow and his eyes fall shut too.


End file.
